You'll Never Know Until You Try
by abbytemple
Summary: Honey starts to have feelings for Mori, but he doesn't know what to do. Can the twins help him find the love he's always wanted? Could Mori even love him back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Honey/Mori story. I love Honey, he's too cute. I was requested to do this. Let's being, shall we?**

**You think I own Ouran? Think again, because I don't.**

There was something about the little blonde boy that was out of the ordinary. He was different than he was a few days before. He wasn't the happy and cheerful teen that he used to be. Everyone noticed but the guests and Mori surprisingly. Once Mori came around, Honey would instantly have a smile on his face and be as happy as ever, pretending there wasn't a change in his attitude. But in the rare times that they were apart, Honey would lie down with his bunny in his arms and would just stare at the wall or the ceiling with no smile. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to notice the change in their friend's attitude.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Kaoru asked, watching Honey stare at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Honey was always happy, even when he was just thinking. Honey thought about…well, no one knew what he thought about. This time, he didn't seem to be thinking about anything, his only movement was when he blinked.

"I have no idea, I never thought that there would be a time where he would ever **not** be smiling," Hikaru looked at Honey with a confused look on his face.

"Same," Kaoru had the same confused look on his face that his brother did.

"Should we ask him?" Hikaru asked, brightening his mood from getting a good idea.

"That's a good idea," Kaoru smiled, happy with the question.

"Why didn't we think of it earlier?" Hikaru rolled his eyes that were still on Honey.

"Well, I don't know, nobody else did," Kaoru shrugged.

"Come on," Hikaru said grabbing his twin's hand. Kaoru nodded and let Hikaru pull him to Honey. When they approached him, Honey didn't look at them, or even act like they were there. It was like he really was pulled out of reality and didn't know that they were there.

"Um, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru tapped him lightly on the shoulder making the blonde jump out of his thoughts.

"Hi," Honey said as cheerfully as he could, but failed.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked as caring as he could be since he really was afraid for his friend.

"Of course Hika-chan, why wouldn't I be?" Honey smiled and laughed as Honey always does. Was that a trick question?

"You seem…out of it," Kaoru tried to put the right words into his sentence.

"No I'm not," Honey said quickly. Almost **too **quickly.

"Really?" Hikaru sighed. Honey nodded.

"Really, really?" Kaoru crossed his arms. Honey nodded very slowly, but it was still a nod. He watched the twins exchange glances, then they nodded.

"No you're not".

"Yes, I am,".

"Not,".

"Am".

"Nope,".

"Yes,".

"Liar," Hikaru said ending the war of confusing answers.

"What?" Honey asked, tears forming in his eyes. He watched both of the twins sit on either side of him.

"What's the real reason you're so unusual?" Kaoru whispered, making sure no one else would hear their conversation.

"Oh," Honey said softly then looked across the room. Hikaru and Kaoru followed Honey's glance that lead to Mori, who was getting their books together so they could go home. Kaoru bent down to Honey's size and smiled.

"Honey-senpai, do you like Mori-senpai?" Kaoru asked, whispering again, being careful that no one else heard the conversation except for Hikaru and Honey.

"Of course I like him, he's my cousin," Honey smiled, clearly trying to get out of the conversation by cuteness. But it didn't work on Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No, the other kind of like," Hikaru explained. Honey's eyes widened and he looked back at Mori and sighed. The twins took that as a yes.

"So you made a move on him yet?" Hikaru asked to end the awkward silence between the three of them.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gave him a look. He couldn't just ask something like that so out of the blue.

"No," Honey gave a simple answer.

"You should try," Kaoru gave him a kind look, hoping it would give their friend some kind of hope. Honey smiled in return.

"Maybe," Honey said still smiling.

"Slow clap for confusing love," Hikaru started to quietly and slowly start clapping.

"Really?" Kaoru got annoyed. He was trying to help his friend, and Hikaru wasn't helping.

"Sorry," Hikaru stopped and was silent. Kaoru hoped he would either stay quiet for once, or say something smart.

"What should I do?" Honey asked looking up at me. I smiled, knowing that he was probably confused. He had obviously never experienced love before. Especially this kind.

"For today, stay close to him, never let go of him, I'll tell you more tomorrow," Kaoru tilted his head towards where Mori was standing, signaling Honey to go try it for himself.

"O…ok," Honey jumped off the couch and in the speed of light, ran to Mori with a big smile on his face.

"Takashi!" Honey jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around his cousin's neck. He looked back at Hikaru, who smiled at him, and Kaoru who gave him a wink.

**You're gonna have to follow to see what happens next! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**School. Sucks. Big. Time. Let's begin the chapter.**

For the rest of the day, Honey tried to do what Kaoru told him to. To stay closer to him than you normally would. He always had his arms wrapped around his cousin but this time it was different. It wasn't in a friendly kind of way, it was in more of a loving kind of way. To Honey it felt…nice. Mori didn't seem to mind, which made him even happier.

_**Honey-senpai, respond, I have another idea,**_ was a text from Kaoru. Honey was a little curious and a little excited, making him giggle happily.

_**Ok, what is it?!,**_ Honey said back smiling, catching Mori's eye without Honey knowing.

_**I don't know, let me think…did you do what I told you to do?**_ Kaoru asked thinking of what to do next.

_**Yeah,**_ Honey responded trying to keep the conversation between them somewhat private.

_**Good boy, talk to you tomorrow, **_Kaoru had nothing else on his mind at the moment.

"Ok," Honey whispered to himself.

"What?" Mori asked turning to Honey.

"Oh, nothing!" Honey said happily letting out a laugh that sounded fake compared to when he really laughed.

"You sure?" Mori pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Honey smiled, knowing that he couldn't lie for much longer. It was starting to hurt.

**Well, thanks for reading. I'm gonna go sleep now (yeah right, more like read fanfics). Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for my absence, I really missed this story! And yes Honey is a little OOC because of the situation. **

**I don't own Ouran**

"Kao-chan!" Honey called while jumping out of Mori's arms and running to the younger twin, hugging his leg. It was before the Host Club started for the day and Honey was happy to be there. It was better than feeling awkward at home.

"Hi, Honey-senpai, how are you?" Kaoru asked, looking down at the blonde and ruffling his hair. Hikaru had gone to get their costumes for the day, leaving Kaoru and Honey alone.

"I'm okay Kao-chan," Honey let go of Kaoru's leg and flashed him one of his smiles that always either charmed or fooled anyone. Well…anyone but Kaoru.

"You sure senpai?" Kaoru sat down on one of the couches on the opposite side of where all the other Hosts were while Honey followed him and did the same. They were alone and no one could hear them so Honey could tell Kaoru what he needed to.

"No," Honey crossed his legs and placed his head in his hands, propping them up on his knees. His voice changed from the happy little Host he always was to a sad and heartbroken teenage boy.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Kaoru placed his hand on the older boy's back, trying his best to comfort him. He didn't have an idea at the moment but he was determined to help his friend get the one he loved.

"I don't know…I look suspicious don't I?" Honey asked lifting his head out of his hands, attempting to not look unusual to the rest of the Host Club but failing miserably.

"To be honest, a little bit," Kaoru looked around the room, noticing Tamaki quickly looking away from them and walking back to Kyoya in silence.

"They're noticing," Honey looked around the room in silence, not knowing what to do or what to say. To tell the truth, Honey didn't even know if anything would go back to normal ever again.

"Honey-senpai, where's your Usa-chan?" Kaoru changed the subject and tried to get Honey to do something that wasn't out of the ordinary. He sometimes lost his little bunny when he was at school and had to search for it, not remembering where he had it last. It seemed that he lost it again without even noticing.

"Oh, I don't know! I have to find Usa-chan!" Honey cried, jumping off the couch and running out the door with Mori closely following him.

"Oh, boy," Kaoru sighed feeling Hikaru's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at his brother, who looked back at him with a smile before pulling on Kaoru's hand.

"Come on, I'll help you with your costume," Hikaru grabbed his other hand and took Kaoru to change into their costumes. Kaoru looked back at the door behind him, hoping that his senpai would be okay. He knew what falling in love with your own family was like, he just hoped that it ended well for Honey as it did for him and Hikaru.

"Usa-chan, Usa-chan, Usa-chan!" Honey ran down the hallway chanting to himself, aware that Mori was still following him. He didn't want the subject of his recent behavior to come up so he just pretended that Mori wasn't there.

Honey ran into his classroom and searched in his desk to find his little bunny inside. He let out a sigh of relief and hugged the bunny to his chest lovingly. He suddenly realized that he and Mori were standing there in complete silence. Honey squeezed Usa-chan tighter to his chest and slowly started walking out the door.

"Mitsukuni," Mori paused and picked up the small blonde and held him in one arm and closed the door with the other.

"Takashi," Honey whimpered quietly, resting his head on Mori's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni…are you sick?" Mori asked the Honey and felt his forehead for a fever and finding no fever. Honey was as cold as ice.

"I'm not sick," Honey looked up and smiled, his heart starting to feel all types of feelings and a lump in his throat starting to form.

"Then what's wrong? You're so cold," Mori asked, clutching Honey closer to him. It made Honey worry and it made him uncomfortable to be held that close to the person he secretly loved.

"Um, can you uh, please put me down?" Honey asked quietly. His question made Mori confused but he put Honey down only seeing the tears forming in his eyes for a second. It scared Mori for a second and he didn't like seeing Honey cry. It made his heart hurt.

"Mitsukuni, what's wrong?" Mori knelt down on one knee to level with the blonde and repeated his question. This made the smaller boy even more uncomfortable and his eyes could barely hold back his tears for much longer.

"I'm just tired," Honey tried and rubbed his eyes, his voice becoming cracked. He had cried in front of Mori a million times before, but not because of his feelings for him. It was something that Honey was scared of. He had never felt more strange or embarrassed in his life than in that moment.

"No, that's not it, you can tell me anything," Mori reminded Honey. It was true. When they were younger Honey would tell Mori just about anything. Oh how Honey wished that they could go back into the past and it would be perfect.

"I don't know if I can tell you _this_," Honey whispered quietly, mainly to himself. He gasped realizing he had said that aloud.

"Tell me anyway," Mori said softly, holding Honey's small hands in his. Honey looked up at him with a scared look in his eyes.

"I…" Honey took his hands away from Mori's. Would he be able to tell him his feelings? What would happen if he did? There was only one way to find out was there?

"Go on," Mori urged him gently.

"I...love you," Honey said quietly, but still loud enough that Mori could hear him. Honey didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how to get out of the situation he was already stuck in.

"Oh, I love you too," Mori ruffled Honey's hair, making the little blonde almost instantly start crying.

"No, I mean, I love you more than family, I love you like a lover," Honey cried out in only one breath. He gasped and covered his mouth, not believing what he had said. He felt lightheaded and now he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said gently trying to calm Honey down as he continued crying. Honey felt Mori grab his hand once again. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to know what he was going to say. Was it even worth it?

"I'm sorry!" Honey ripped his hand away from Mori's dropping Usa-chan and ran out of the room and down the hallway in tears.

Back in the classroom, Mori sighed and picked up Usa-chan. He never knew Honey's secret could be so hard for him to confess. If only Honey knew how Mori felt.

**Well, now I'm sad. Don't worry I already have plans for my next chapter and it's gonna be awesome. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I had this idea when I was writing the last chapter so I wanted to write it as soon as I could. Here you go. Enjoy. Honey is OOC and soon you will know why. HONEY HAS FEELINGS. And I feel like the world is OOC anyway. This is in different point of views so I can explain their feelings better. And yes I know that in this chapter. Mori refers to Honey as Mitsukuni and Honey refers to Mori as Takashi obviously. So they call each other by their actual names, not nicknames in this.**

**I don't own Ouran. And I sadly never will. **

**Honey's POV**

I quickly slammed the door to my room, locking it behind me to make sure no one came in, even though I knew everyone would get suspicious. I tried to run to my bed, only to collapse on the floor next to it instead, not being able to make it any further. It wasn't that I was just physically tired, I was just so emotionally drained that the world around me didn't even matter anymore. I felt like I was still carrying so much weight on my shoulders. My eyes were glued to the ground and felt like I couldn't look away. I didn't want to see anything else. I didn't want to look away. If I looked away, everything would come back. The happy boy everyone knew before was gone. My breathing increased and I felt sick to my stomach. What had I done? What had I done? What I did would ruin everything I've ever known. Would it? I felt so stupid.

I sighed and slowly stood up, my legs buckling under my weight. I sat on my bed with my eyes still fixed on the floor and my fingers grasping the sheets beneath me. I just closed my eyes and hoped that everything would be okay, even though I knew that I would never be okay again. That wasn't something that could just be shrugged off right? I rubbed my eyes and started undressing, wanting to get rid of all memories of that day. I took my blazer off, which was something that Takashi would always like to do for me when we left school. Knowing my thoughts would get the best of me, I quickly changed and kept my thoughts away.

I crawled back into bed, suddenly realizing and remembering that I dropped Usa-chan while I was still in the school. I rested my head on my pillow, starting to whimper and soon tears followed. It was so unlike me, but without the comfort of my favorite bunny or more importantly, my favorite man, all I could do was cry.

**Mori's POV**

"Where could Honey-senpai run off to?" Kaoru asked me while they tried to find the small blonde boy. Kaoru could see that I was obviously very scared and worried about where he was and what he was doing. Even though it never showed.

"He couldn't have gone far, maybe ran home," Hikaru suggested, hoping that's where he was hiding. He continued walking with Kaoru and noticed that I stopped.

"Mori-senpai, is that where Honey-senpai could have gone?" Kaoru asked looking behind him at me. I nodded.

"Let's go, we'll drop you off," Hikaru called the car to pick them up and drop me off at Mitsukuni's.

"I think he was really scared to run off and go home without telling anyone first," Kaoru commented after they got in the car.

"It's unlike him, but after all, he hasn't been himself at all lately," Hikaru shook his head and looked out the window. I reached in my bag and pulled out Usa-chan and held it in my hands.

"Usa-chan?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Honey left it here?" Hikaru asked also shocked. I nodded and held the bunny closer to my chest. There was only one question that filled my mind. Was Mitsukuni okay?

**Honey's POV**

I coughed and left my room since I decided that I needed water and went to get it myself. My throat started to get very dry and I coughed every now and then. I got my glass that was on the table and got my water then went back up to my room without anyone seeing me.

I climbed back onto my bed, carrying the glass of water with me. I placed the water on the nightstand next to my bed and lied down again. Hoping that sleep would come over me soon, I closed my eyes and tried to slowly erase all memories of earlier. Which obviously didn't happen as my throat got even drier.

"Uhhh," I groaned and reached for the water and started to drink really fast and thinking nothing of it. I felt a little better and rolled over so I was facing the wall. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep," I chanted to myself over and over again.

My eyes widened, I wanted to yell but no sound would come out. I could hardly move and mentally slapped myself. Struggling, I got up and stumbled to my bathroom before emptying my stomach of everything I had eaten that day. Even though I was empty, I still felt sick and tried stumbling back to the bed. But even before I reached my bed, everything went black.

**Mori's POV**

I walked up the stairs towards Mitsukuni's room with Usa-chan in my hands. I hurried to find my little love and didn't want to be another minute away from him. I walked down the hall passing doors and more doors until he reached his.

For a moment I didn't do anything but stand in front of his bedroom door. No sound came from the other side of the door. Was he asleep? What if he wasn't even there? There was only one way to find out was there? I knocked, not getting a reply and slowly opened the door.

"Mitsukuni?" I said quietly just in case he was sleeping. I looked at his bed, finding it empty and walked in, closing the door behind me. I sighed sadly, still clutching the stuffed bunny in my hands. I was about to place the bunny on the bed when I heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the bed near the floor.

I hurried to the other side of the bed and gasped, wasting no time and picking up the little blonde who was rapidly shivering in my arms and tucked him into bed. I took all the blankets that were on the bed and in Mitsukuni's closet and threw them over him, trying to keep him warm. When I saw that he stopped shivering I calmed down a little and I had not realized that I was holding my breath the whole time. Mitsukuni slowly but surely opened his eyes and clutched a blanket closer to him.

"Ta…Takashi," he whispered, his eyes opening and closing sleepily, but he looked worried. I kneeled besides his bed and placed Usa-chan next to him.

"Here, you dropped him," I rubbed Mitsukuni's back soothingly as he clutched the stuffed bunny in his arms.

"I feel sick," Mitsukuni said softly trying not to give himself an even worse headache than it seemed like he already had beforehand.

"I know, it's okay," I tried my best to comfort him, watching his eyes slowly close but then quickly open. He was trying to avoid my eyes, but he was also so tired and he didn't want to close them. "Go to sleep, you're tired," I told him.

"No," Mitsukuni said coldly, his eyes fixed on the wall. He didn't want to put up a fight or anything like that, he just wanted to be left alone, but he also didn't want to be left alone. I could tell, even though he rarely acted like this at all. I just knew.

"You'll feel better," I argued, running my fingers through his hair trying to make him go to sleep faster.

"I can't," Mitsukuni's eyes softened and he slowly gave into my touches.

"Why not?" I asked him, curious why he was acting that way. It took a long time to get him to answer but I finally got him to respond. He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"If I fall asleep, the dreams will come back," Mitsukuni whispered, mostly sounding like he was forcing the words to come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, but I could tell he was still awake.

"What kind of dreams?" I started getting worried all over again for the hundredth time that day.

"It doesn't matter, they don't bother me that much anymore," Mitsukuni sat up and shook his head before starting to cough a little.

"Tell me about them," I said, my words ended up sounding like I was asking a question.

"It won't matter, I think I should just forget about everything," Mitsukuni whispered the last few words, probably thinking that I didn't hear them.

"I don't want to forget everything," I told him, taking his small hands in mine, watching his eyes get bigger and he looked back at me.

"But…what's going to happen to us now?" Mitsukuni asked in a small and shy voice. I didn't know what to tell him or what to do.

"Come here," I sighed and got onto the bed next to him and cradled him in my arms. He cuddled into my chest and clutched tightly onto my jacket.

"What do we do?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, but mostly to himself.

"We try," I answer truthfully. As long as we could try, nothing bad could happen. Nothing bad has ever come between us so why would something bad happen then?

"What do we try?" Mitsukuni asked and looked up and me.

"We can try to…be together," I almost messed up my words, but I got out what I wanted to say. Even though I usually said nothing, I knew what to say to him.

"Together?" Mitsukuni's eyes got even wider, and even happier actually.

"Do you want to?" I was cautious using my words and was ready for full on rejection at any moment.

**Honey's POV**

"Do you want to?" I heard him say in such a cautious voice that I was almost afraid to answer.

"Yes," I nodded, and happily buried my head in Takashi's chest and listened to his heart beat. I felt him pull me closer to him and gently kiss the top of my head.

"Me too," I heard him whisper in my ear. We stayed like that for a long time, absorbing the feeling of being this close to each other.

"What will they think?" I asked mainly to myself. If the whole club found out, I didn't know if it would ruin our friendship with them or not. But if our families found out, all the bad things that could happen.

"One day at a time," was all I heard before I fell into a deep sleep once again.

**OMG it's done. Did you guys like the whole POV that I did? What do you recommend? Are you ready for what's next? Cause I know I am! PLLLLLEEEEAAASSE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. I'm excited about this chapter. High school sucks. **

**I don't own Ouran**

**Honey's POV**

The next morning, I hesitated to open my eyes. Unlike the previous days, I wanted to stay asleep and feared my happiness would end.

But I did open my eyes. I opened my eyes long enough to know that I wasn't in the same location I was before. I wasn't in my room anymore. I didn't even know if I was in my house anymore. I wasn't anywhere familiar to me.

There was no one there with me. There was no one by my side. I was alone. My eyes weren't adjusting very well and all I could see was white specks of light hovering over me that made it hurt to open my eyes any further.

I tried to sit up, only to fail and lie back down again. I blinked once, twice, three times until I could understand where I was. I was in a hospital bed. I felt the wires pulling at my skin, trapping me in place.

And I knew that that could only mean one thing. That everything I thought happened yesterday, was really just an incredible dream. One that never happened.

**I do understand that the length of this chapter is not very good but I just had to make this a chapter by itself because I felt like this is a really important part of the story. You all may throw rocks now (ducks). I know I know it was all really a dream. Mori and Honey are not together (yet) *hint hint* if that confused you. **


End file.
